Bladeran
Bladeran, also known as Blade Titan974, is a comic maker and member of BZPower Forums. BZPower Information Blade Titan974, as any other BZPower member, started of as a newbie. He asked many strange questions, spammed, and overused emoticons. He soon started an epic called "Meta-Nui: The Adventure Begins..." It was a complete failure. Only three other people posted in it, including the moderator who closed it. But those were his newbie days. Eventually, Blade Titan974 broke out of his shell of new-ness. He read many comic series. After seeing Dark709's comics, he soon decided to make his own comics. After learning the arts of Paint, Gimp, animation programs, and things that make high quality-ish comics, Blade Titan974's Comics was born! Comic Information Blade Titan974's Comics Blade Titan974 began by making a pilot comic. It shows him using a simple Dark709 background, introducing himself, showing some things he has to deal with in his life, and Storm Lasher479's first attempt at killing Blade Titan. After that, he got a nice backgrounds, he introduced his characters, and he has shown some of the adventures he's had. But soon, he has an adventure of a lifetime... Other Appearances Blade Titan974 has guest starred in VakamaTK's Comics, Gerlicky's comic series, That's Messed Up: The Series. He has also appeared in many comedies. AND he's even a PGS in the comic series mentioned before, Takuma Nuva's TNToran Revolution, and Live, Learn, and Lawsuits. That's Messed Up: The Series Blade Titan974 first appeared, in a way, in the eighth comic as Chokii (For more information, go to Chokii.) Then, after being mailed to Scrui-Nui, he appeared as himself in comic 12. He is first seen with a Hau, but near the end of the comic he found his Pakari. TNToran Revolution Blade Titan974 first appeared with VakamaTK in comic 4, where they fought off two apparently innocent and friendly aliens from outer space. Misunderstanding their conversation of ice cream and making friends, Blade Titan attacked them with a "Power Plushie". VakamaTK's Comics Blade Titan974 first guest starred like anyone else in GS comic 4. After having his characters destroy VakamaTK's studio (and Philipnova and Chokii *Accidentally* in the process), he became a PGS. Later, he aided VakamaTK in ridding the Comic Land of the RZ Bots by broadcasting the destruction of RZ-VTK so the rest of the RZ Bots believe they are glitched up. He also gave VakamaTK the idea to use teleportation disks to fake his death. Hooray BT974. That's Messed Up: Creator's Wrath Blade Titan974 first appeared in the first Special Comic after Gerlicky realized he couldn't do his birthday comic due to the closing of That's Messed Up: The Series. Blade Titan974 first appeared story-wise in Episode IV on Meta-Nui along with Chokii. Blade runs a chocolate store underground but is usually called to active duty. Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 In these comics, Blade is a Co-Author and a PGS. Blade has so far made three comics, and the Season 2 backgrounds. In this series, Blade is his usual self, but his his liking to Legend of Zelda is more shown. In a non cannon GS comic, he is seen stealing a potted plant that is actually Carapar in disguise. He has also stopped the Muffin Bandit (Actually Onepu Nuva and Whenua in a cloak) from taking off with his muffins. He has recently made the idea of a word filter for Swearing Steve and his innopropriate gestures and words. As of late, he has been training with Link so that he can go back to Hyrule to check up on it. He will also be a major charactor in Philipnova798's Comic Factory The Movie- Attack of Dr. Madness in which he will be voiced by Luke Hoar, as Bladeran himself has turned down the role. Gavla's Comics Blade first appeared in his GS comic with pretty much all of his characters. All he really did was eat two muffins though. Then he made a cameo appearance as General Blade Titan974 of the STROGG in the universe where Shadow Gali took over. After a while, Blade and Gavla's friendship grew, and later became a character and a Co-Author. Blade also appears with two characters that appear later in his comics. Right now, Blade is making a saga about his life as a general of the STROGG. The BZP Whales Blade is also a Co-Author in a series a series called The Whales made by Haku340. He is also a PGS, with Chokii and Storm Lasher479. The Great Race Once again, Blade is a Co-Author/PGS in this series made by Dot.Dude (Now .Doctor.Dottles.). In this series, two teams, made up of Dot.Dude, Gavla, AAarbuck on one team, and Philipnova798, JM, and Blade in the other, enter a race. Blade is first depicted as a psycho, but it's revealed that he was hyper from eating too much muffins. Blade's only known weapon/ability is Katoka's Lightning Laser. Live, Learn, and Lawsuits Blade is a PGS in Live, Learn, and Lawsuits and currently works as the Head of Security for LLL Studios. NightOwls Blade is a co-author in NightOwls as one of the Hunters. Quotes "It's Muffin Time!" -Blade Titan974's future catch phrase ".... .... .. ..." -Blade Titan974 in a silent movie "sum 1 manz tha stAk kanunz!!1!!!!two!!!!" -Err... Trivia *Bladeran may be muffin obsessed in fiction, but in reality he does not enjoy having more than one per week. *Regretfully, Bladeran did NOT have permission from Dark709 to use his expressions until one day when he finally asked. He now has permission to use them in his comics. *Bladeran is one of the few Matoran who has actually used a mask's power. This happened circa 15 years ago. *Bladeran4 is 20 years old, however, he suffered a memory loss 15 years ago and doesn't remember anything that happened before then. *Bladeran also owns a plush Torchic named Mr. Mcmuffin. The plush was mentioned by Katoka, threatening to take it away from Blade if he didn't go outside. and was used by Dawn to replace May's Torchic as an (unnecessary) practical joke. Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters Category:Blade Titan974's Comics Category:International ComicContinuity Category:That's Messed Up Category:Live, Learn and Lawsuits